The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Often, mapping applications executed on mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, etc., receive map data from remote servers via a network connection. In addition, tasks related to the mapping applications, such as generating map data, calculating navigation routes, providing geographic search results, etc., are often completed by remote servers, rather than being executed locally on mobile computing devices that display maps to end users.
In many situations, a remote server can execute map-related tasks more efficiently than a mobile computing device. However, under certain circumstances, reliance on a remote server for map task execution can result in a slow, stalled, erroneous, or otherwise flawed map task execution. For example, low bandwidth can delay or cause a complete failure of map-related task execution on a remote server.